


My Tubby Valentine

by thisisakinkaccount



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Button Popping, Chubby Ron Weasley, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Female Feeder/Male Feedee, Gluttony, Hand Feeding, Stuffing, Valentine's Day, Weight Gain, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29436663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisakinkaccount/pseuds/thisisakinkaccount
Summary: dont like dont read!i had to write something for my otp for valentines day!! enjoy ron nd hermione at the restaurant <3
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39
Collections: ENGORGIO  Harry Potter Pudge Love and Weight Gain Stories





	My Tubby Valentine

Hermione couldn't help her knowing smile as she took in the richly decorated facade of the restaurant, all in red and gold tones, with a flashing sign advertising for an all-you-can-eat buffet inside. This has Ron written all over it, not that she minds. He's the perfect feedee, and she expected nothing less from him when he told her he had a surprise for Valentines Day.

The decor inside is as lavish as it is on the outside, with golden statues of laughing fat monks, fake bamboo stalks and a fish tank with colorful koi in it. A bit cliche, Hermione thinks. However when she spots the buffet table she smirks; there's so much food piled on it it looks like it's going to collapse on itself. It looks promising.

"Miss? Are you looking for a table?" An Asian woman with a thick accent asks her.

"My husband should be here" Hermione replies "Granger-Weasley?"

"That's me" says a jovial voice she knows well.

Hermione whips around in a flash, overjoyed at the sight of those dimpled cheeks, pretty blue eyes and voluptuous body. He's wearing a suit. It's a tight fit, the buttons sink into the doughy belly underneath and there's a small gap above his navel, where his girth is widest. He also has a belt that makes his love handles all the more noticeable, their bulging curves like theater curtains around the masterpiece she helped him grow.

Hermione squeals in joy and jumps to Ron's neck. She delights in the small "oof" that escapes him as she sinks into him and nuzzles into his soft pecs, smelling his cologne.

"Happy to see me?" Ron asks with his usual goofy grin

"Always" Hermione replies easily

Ron's grin grows wider. "Care to join me for dinner, milady?" He bows lightly, the fabric of his shirt creaking and pulling with the motion, and brings a hand to the small of her back to guide her to his booth.

Hermione spots two empty bowls on the table as he leads her. "You didn't even wait for me" she pouts

Ron flushes, looking contrite. "I didn't have much to eat today so we could have more fun" Hermione smiles at that "and everything smelled so good..." His Adam's apple bobs as his eyes slide back to the buffet and glaze over a little.

Hermione feels a devilish smile take over her features. As Ron slides back into the booth, leaning back hard so his belly doesn't bump the table, she takes advantage of his position to sneak her hand under his belly, teasingly close to his crotch, making him gasp. There's plenty of give, naturally; it takes a lot more than two measly bowls to satisfy her husband nowadays.

"What did you order?" She whispers huskily.

"A-a soup with mushrooms in it" Ron pants as she brings her hand lower and lower, palming the bulge in his trousers while her other hand comes up to caress the expanse of his belly and fondle his puffy pecs through his blazer. "A-and... Hermione! Someone's gonna see" he whimpers

"And? What else did you order?" She squeezes a plump love handle.

"A-another soup, with m-meatballs" Ron yelps as his head lolls slightly

Hermione tuts. "That's not enough for a big boy like you" she gives his belly a pat before standing up "let's get you fed"

She leaves him to compose himself as she goes to the buffet. There's so much choice, spring rolls, shrimp fritters, sushi, nems, skewers, noodles, rice, and even steaming pots full of broth, so people can create their own ramen soup. As usual Ron picks the best restaurants, Hermione muses with a smile as she puts a small mountain of various finger-foods on a plate. She completes it with a large (for her, that is; it's merely an appetizer to Ron) portion of noodles.

She returns to her feedee who is watching her every movement appreciatively. She grins and wiggles her hips before sitting down.

"You're evil, luv" Ron mumbles as he swallows harshly "first the almost handjob, then this"

"Poor baby" she teases before offering him the plate.

He eagerly digs in, bite after bite disappearing into his large mouth. At first he focuses on the warmer noodles, but then alternates with spring rolls and sushi. His cherubic face takes on a look of pure joy, the foodie and the feedee shining through. Hermione watches him with love in her eyes, happy to offer him such pleasure, her feeder side relishing in how freely gluttonous her husband has allowed himself to become. He let himself bloom under her care and his body shows it well.

She's so entranced by his indulgence that he has to clear his throat to get her to realize he's not eating anymore. He has left half the noodles and a few spring rolls.

"What's wrong? You like these" Hermione asks in concern

"Yeah of course" Ron says "but I can't let you starve while I stuff myself now can I? I'll grab more, you want anything?"

Hermione feels like she's melting with love. "I'll be fine, dear" she says.

Ron puts his hands on the table to heave his 321 pounds self out of the booth but stops when his protruding belly catches the table, making Hermione choke on her noodles and press her thighs together. After a moment's hesitation, he simply slides out of the seat with a sheepish smile.

"I forget sometimes" he confesses before heading to the buffet. Hermione watches, a longing look on her face as his ample backside sways enticingly, and for a moment she's tempted to run after him and have him right here in the middle of the restaurant.

_My funny Valentine_  
_Sweet comic Valentine_  
_You make me smile with my heart_  
_Your looks are laughable_  
_Unphotographable_  
_Yet you're my favourite work of art_

The ambience music changed and Hermione couldn't help but sing along under her breath.

"My funny Valentine" she hummed. "Sweet chubby Valentine" she smiled as Ron turned away from the buffet, displaying the towers of skewers, fritters and dumplings he was trying to balance on two plates.

"Help yourself to something if you're hungry" Ron said as he slid back into the booth before he tore into a beef and cheese skewer.

I'm hungry, but not for that, Hermione thought as she eyed Ron's midsection, hoping to see his expanding stomach peek through the buttons. He's not full enough yet, but he's plowing through the food so fast it shouldn't be too long now.

She couldn't get enough of seeing him like this, so happy and relaxed. She had often thought he was too laid-back at school, but in truth he had been as self-conscious as she was. Only instead of coping through homework and the teacher's praise, he'd coped by projecting an air of carelessness to hide that he did care, more than anyone knew. Now he's secure enough to let his deepest desires come to life and let her watch as they do so. Hermione couldn't be prouder of him.

"What are you thinking?" Ron asks, freckled cheeks flush with a smile as he adds another empty skewer to his budding collection.

"Just about how much I love you" she says simply.

His eyes lit up like a puppy who's told he's a good boy "I love you too" he beams.

"Show me how much" Hermione smirks, easily slipping back into feeder mode

Ron immediately picks three dumplings and shoves them in his mouth before he seizes a skewer and starts taking a bite even as he's still trying to chew through the overload of dough. Hermione would tell him to pace himself but she knows it only will encourage him to eat faster. Eating fast means you can fit more.

She stands up and goes to the buffet instead, so her husband's belly can grow bigger and bigger. Looking at the buffet, the pots full of broth catch her eye and she smiles. She fills two bowls with noodles, bits of beef and tofu, some steamed vegetables and mushrooms, and adds broth until everything threatens to spill out of the bowls.

She comes back to Ron just in time as he polishes off one of his last fritters.

"More's on the way" she smiles as she sets the bowls in front of him.

He acknowledges her with a quick nod, his eyes alight with wanton delight.

Hermione goes back to the buffet. She fills more bowls. In one she puts a full egg and more vegetables; in another she puts fish and shrimps. All that with copious amounts of noodles so Ron's midsection can expand to the fullest, and with a lot of broth so he has to drink straight from the bowl to finish.

She makes two other trips to the buffet to get one more bowl of chicken noodle soup, then she picks some sweet sour pork, and finally another small mountain of finger food to feed Ron herself once he's too stuffed and glutted to the gills to align two thoughts.

When she sits down again, she's delighted to see that Ron has already worked through a whole bowl of ramen and is halfway through another. He slurps the noodles out and brings the bowl to his lips. He closes his eyes as he takes great, big gulps, focused on the feeling of his expanding stomach. When he lowers the bowl, his cheeks are flushed, his smile is dopey, and he reaches immediately for the next one.

He goes through yet another bowl before he starts to slow down, small noises of discomfort escaping him. Heat steadily builds in Hermione's core as she watches his suit's buttons slowly sink in, fabric bunching around them, tight, tighter, a small gap revealing pale freckled flesh widening... growing and growing...

_Ping_

Ron pauses while Hermione almost chokes in delight. He looks down at his vast middle, raises a brow, then looks back to her in feigned innocence.

"Whoops... looks like I popped a button. Maybe I should stop"

She's too giddy to suppress her smile. "But there's so much you haven't tried yet"

"I dunno, Hermione, I've already had a lot" he simpers with a maddening little pout. "Can I tell you a secret? I think I put on a bit of weight..."

His hand descends to grab an overflowing handful of his belly, and he gives it a little shake The motion sends another overtaxed button flying.

In less than a second Hermione grabs one of the bowls and leans over the table, Ron leaning to meet her, and she brings the bowl to his lips. He obediently opens his mouth, his mind as pliant as the soft fat that adorns his body. 

She empties bowl after bowl into him, hyperaware of the cute plaintive sounds he makes as his belly swells, making it difficult for him to lean forward. Even as the buttons give up one by one Ron's belly is pressing harshly against the table, slowly creeping over it as it keeps expanding. Hermione moans out loud at the sight.

The last bowl emptied, Ron falls back in his seat, panting softly and small beads of sweat clinging to his brow. Hermione leaves her seat and slides in next to him. His engorged belly is a few inches from touching the table. Tenderly, she rubs it and plays with its doughy underside as she coos over her husband's good behaviour and boundless appetite.

But he's not quite done yet. There's still the pork and the various maki and sushi she picked earlier. So she brings the plates closer and slips more food past his lips. They part for her immediately, mindlessly; he's slipped into this state where he's nothing more than a blob that only desires more. Hermione is happy to provide: her arousal grows stronger the more enormous and docile he becomes at her hands.

She pushes more and more and more into him. He accepts without question, parting his lips again and again even as his breath gets shallow and more pained whimpers leave him. He ends up laying on his back in the booth and the sight is glorious, his massive belly a protruding dome that stands taller than the table. Both the jacket and undershirt of his suit have lost all their buttons and his belt gapes wide open. Hermione is aware that he won't be able to move for quite a while, but it's fine, there are spells to make sure nobody bothers them while her glutted glutton recovers.

Her hands roam all over him. She squeezes, teases and rubs, rewarding him for his stellar performance tonight, for making their Valentines Day so sweet and special.

And she hums lightly, as she presses kisses to the engorged mass of his body and he answers with light croons of his own

"My tubby Valentine... big belly Valentine... you make me smile with my heart... each day is Valentines Day..."

**Author's Note:**

> couldnt find a way to fit in chocolates or poor ron wouldve burst lol  
> comment plz!! <3


End file.
